The Silverstar prophecy
by Poppy The Flower
Summary: First time writing a story DONT judge 4 forbidden kits were born one shall die the others may fall,but 1 will stand above them all shining with a silver glow...
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**** Greystar (Light grey tabby shecat)**

**Deputy:**** Birdsong (Brown and white spotted shecat)**

**Medicine cat:**** Jaysong (Dark grey tabby tom) Apprentice: Orangepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Poppyclaw (Small tortoiseshell shecat)**

**Gorseclaw (Dark brown tabby tom) Apprentice Blackpaw **

**Tigertooth (Ginger and white shecat)**

**Dustberry (Light brown tabby she cat)**

**Stoneclaw (Dark grey tom) Apprentice: Rosepaw **

**Leafclaw (Light brown shecat)**

**Frosttree (White tom)**

**Apprentices: **

**Orangepaw (Ginger shecat)**

**Blackpaw (Black tom)**

**Rosepaw (Brown shecat)**

**Queens: **

**Flowertail (Light brown shecat mother of Silverkit and Blazekit)**

**Daisyfur (Golden brown shecat expecting Frosttrees kits)**

**Elders:**

**Cloudpetal (Dirty white shecat)**

**Noclaw (Black tom with no claws on one paw)**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: Swiftstar (Black and white tom)**

**Deputy: Rowanfur (Dark ginger tom)**

**Medicine cat: Featherfur (Grey shecat with long fur)**

**Warriors:**

**Frogstripe: (Light grey tabby tom)**

**Briarclaw (Dark brown shecat)**

**Berrypelt (Tortoiseshell shecat) Apprentice: Mistpaw**

**Foxclaw (Dark ginger tom)**

**Darkpelt (Dark grey tom) Apprentice: Oakpaw **

**Snowtail (White and grey shecat)**

**Apprentices:**

**Mistpaw (Grey shecat)**

**Oakpaw (Light ginger tom)**

**Queens:**

**Cloverfur (Light brown shecat mother of Blossomkit Hollykit and Stormkit)**

**Fernwing (Grey and white shecat expecting Darkpelts kits)**

**Mothpelt (Golden shecat expecting Swifstars kits)**

**Elders:**

**Cherrypelt (Dark brown she cat blind)**


	2. Prologue

**"This isn't right Rowanfur someone will catch us out here" the shecat hissed "No one comes to this part of our territory at this time even the night patrol" Rowanfur purred "Im just scared for our kits!" she sobbed "What if someone finds out!" "Flowertail we are fine here no one has ever caught us here" Rowanfur mewed. Flowertail pressed her head into the toms chest muffling her sobs. "Im afraid you've been caught" A deep voice growled as a cat appeared out of the bushes. He looked identical to Rowanfur, Flowertail was amazed. "Foxclaw what are you doing here" Rowanfur hissed "I could ask the same to you two" He replied voice smooth "Listen up I'll give you a deal give thunderclan two of the kits and no one will know about this "but what if I only have two kits!" Flowertail wailed "Then thunderclan gets one" He growled "Brother why are you doing this?" Rowanfur hissed "Because thunderclan need kits and no one will know about this" Foxclaw meowed "Fine, you have 2 kits and you don't tell anyone" Flowertail sighed. The forest suddenly when unnaturally quiet, "4 forbidden kits were born 1 shall die the others may fall but one will stand above them all shining with a silver glow."**


	3. Chapter 1

**Silverkit woke up to the sound of her brother Blazekit yelling in her ear "Silverkit! Wake up! Wake up! It's gone white outside!" "Blazekit its called snow" she heard her mother purr. She heard Blazekit sigh "fine then. Silverkit! Silverkit! It's snowing outside!" He squealed with delight. Reluctantly she got up and followed her brother into the snow. As they were walking around camp Blazekit saw a huge pile of snow "I bet you I'm bigger then it he ran over and was about to jump into it, Silverkit squeezed her eyes shut ready for the plopping noise but it never came, she opened her eyes to see a white shecat with brown spots holding his scruff over where he was planning to jump "Looks like you're in trouble" Silverkit snorted "Blazekit you shouldn't jump into things without seeing how deep they are first" the shecat said sternly but this wasn't just any shecat this was the deputy of Riverclan. And her name was Birdsong; just to make it worse Birdsong was Flowertail's littermate which made her our auntie so Silverkit knew they were in double trouble. "How many times have I warned you about this" She asked sternly "Heaps and heaps and heaps of times" Silverkit sighed. "Silverkit lets go get a mouse to eat!" Blazekit yowled forgetting about Birdsong completely. They both scampered over and grabbed a mouse. Once they had finished it they heard a bloodcurdling wail from the nursery then they heard Flowertail yowl "Get Heronflight! Daisyfur having her kits!" High pitched wails erupted around the camp she was two moons early! Silverkit saw Heronflight run in eyes wide in panic for his littermate. He was quickly followed by Daisyfurs mate frosttree.**

**Silverkit and Blazekit were ushered to the apprentices den and they soon fell asleep.**

**When they woke up they heard nothing, as they ran out of the den they went to Flowertail who was sitting with her head bowed "What happened what are her kits names?" Blazekit mewed excitedly "They are called Mistkit and Lionkit" Flowertail sobbed "But if the kits are fine why are you so sad?" Silverkit asked confused "Daisyfur is dead" **


	4. Authors note

I'm stuck... Only just started writing this story but I can't think of anything else to write I know this makes no sense as I have only written one chapter but can you please review and send in some ideas with that IT WOULD HELP ME HEAPS

Thanks :)

Stormcloud xxx


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: BTW a reviewer has pointed out I haven't told you how old blazekit and silverkit are they are 6 moons old and are going to be made apprentices this chapter. Daisyfurs vigil was the first in many moons, the whole clan was quiet. Her golden fur was covered in lavender and daisy's which made her look asleep. The silence was broken by greystar calling a meeting "I believe we have two kits who have reached six moons of age and are ready to become apprentices" Greystar purred "What you're doing it today!" Flowertail hurried forward to quickly groom their pelts "Blazekit and silverkit please step forward" Silverkit walked up slowly trying to look as responsible as possible while Blazekit bounced up as quickly as possible. "Blazekit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Blazepaw your mentor will be frosttree" concerned murmurs went around the clan "Will he be up to it?" Silverkit heard heronflight mew to tigertooth. She shrugged in return "Silverkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be poppyclaw. Silverpaw walked up to poppyclaw and touched noses" Poppyclaw purred "We are going to have a lot of fun together" 


End file.
